Identification documents such as identification cards, credit and debit cards, and the like, and passports, are personalized with information concerning the intended holder of the identification document and then issued to the intended holder. Personalization and issuance are typically handled by government agencies, credit card companies, or entities authorized to handle the personalization and issuance process.
As part of the personalization and issuance process, the identification documents can undergo a number of personalization procedures, including printing, photoprinting, magnetic stripe and/or chip encoding, embossing, lamination of protective laminates, and other known procedures.
A number of security measures have been implemented in order to prevent fraudulent production of identification documents and theft of identification documents during personalization and issuance, as well as prevent fraudulent use of identification documents once issued. One such security measure is the use of serialized cards during the personalization process, and tracking of the serialized cards throughout the entire personalization and issuance process. Under this known security measure, if a non-sequential card is detected, that can indicate the possibility that a card(s) has been improperly removed.
However, further improvements to security measures to prevent fraudulent production of identification documents and theft of identification documents, as well as prevent fraudulent use of identification documents once issued, are needed.